


Cupcake Surprise

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Cupcakes, Fluff, Frosting, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey gets Leo a birthday present he can't resist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake Surprise

A warm feeling bloomed in Leo’s chest as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Today was his birthday and it had been a very good one so far. This morning he had turned off his alarm clock and allowed himself the luxury of sleeping in.

He didn’t wake up until Mikey roused him with a sensual kiss. Leo would have loved to continue the kiss and turn it into something so much more. The only thing that was stopping him was the fact that Mikey was getting him up for practice and Leo didn’t want anyone walking in on them while he was sexing up his baby brother.

For the rest of the day Leo had walked around in a near constant state of arousal. While claiming Mikey had always been on Leo’s mind, it hadn’t been enough to distract him from enjoying his special day though. As nice as the day had been, Leo couldn’t help but feel a curl of pleasure tighten inside of him that it was now over.

When Leo had first decided to call it a night both Don and Raph had implored him to stay up a little longer and enjoy a slice of the birthday cake that they had made for him. Knowing that he could finally take Mikey up on the promise that his morning kiss had held, Leo declined the offer and headed straight for the stairs.

In three bounds he was on the second floor and marching quickly to his room. Leo’s pulse began to race the closer he got to the door until he was standing right in front of it. Twisting the knob and pushing the door open, Leo stepped into the room and found a present waiting on the bed for him.

In the middle of the bed wrapped in blue ribbon and covered in smiley face stickers was Mikey. The younger turtle was leaning back against the pillows looking good enough to eat. The door closed behind Leo, shutting with a resounding click that had the hunger in both of their eyes flaring up.

Not only did Mikey himself look good enough to eat but so did the cupcake that was resting on his lower plastron. As Leo approached the bed he took a closer look at the cupcake and noticed that it wasn’t staying upright under its own power.

Just under the base of the cupcake Leo could see green flesh that could only belong to the smaller turtle’s penis. A closer look at the top of the delicious treat showed pearls of moisture leaking through which was obviously Mikey’s precome showing his excited.

“Hey there Leo,” Mikey purred as he spread his legs a little wider. “I have a treat for you for your birthday. It’s cream filled too.”

Those last few words sent Leo over the edge and snapped what little was left of his control. With a growl of desire he launched himself across the room and immediately attacked Mikey’s lips with his own. Twin churrs echoed through the room as their mouths danced together.

Eventually Leo pulled away to look down at the treat that was standing up, waiting eagerly for him. “Cream filling is very nice but my cupcake is missing one thing,” Leo said in a guttural tone.

“What’s that?” Mikey asked pouting as he looked down to see what he possibly could have missed. He had brought together all of Leo’s favorite things.

“You forgot the frosting,” Leo growled as he leaned in to bite at Mikey’s neck.

Mikey’s eyes widen as he felt teeth clamp around the pulse point on his neck and he let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure.

“No, no I didn’t,” Mikey stuttered as one hand scrambled underneath his pillow and pulled out a can of chocolate frosting. “I have some right here.”

Leo’s eyes zeroed in on the can and Mikey could see his pupils dilate.

“Do you like your present?” Mikey asked huskily.

“Oh I will,” Leo promised as he slid down Mikey’s body and twisted off the top to the frosting. “I have no doubt that I will enjoy every last morsel.”


End file.
